


I'm On The Outside

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Manny is looking in.





	I'm On The Outside

“They act like two love sick puppies.” Manny complained to Emma, watching Jay and Spinner kiss on the sidewalk in front of the school.

“I think it's cute.” Emma smiled at the couple.

“Cute? It makes me want to barf.” Manny rolled her eyes.

Jay reached down and laced his fingers with Spinner's causing all the girls near them to aww in unison. Minus Manny of course, who just rolled her eyes again.

Emma laughed at her friend. “Oh come on. They're in love!”

“Yeah, well, they don't have to be so public about it.” Manny grumbled, tearing her eyes away from them and heading into the school.

“Wait a minute, you're not homophobic, are you?” Emma tugged on Manny's arm, making the other girl face her.

“What? No. The fact that they're guys doesn't bother me, just their PDAs.” Manny sighed.

“Oh I get it. You're not over Jay.” Emma touched Manny's arm comfortingly.

“I am for the most part. I just didn't expect him to get with Spinner, of all people.” Manny mumbled.

“I'm sorry.” It was all Emma could think to say.

“Don't worry about. You're right, they are cute together. They seem to fit in a way Jay and I never did, so I hope they're happy.” There was no sarcasm in Manny's voice.

Just then, Jay and Spinner entered the school. Jay's blue eyes caught Manny's and he smiled at her before leaning over to kiss Spinner on the cheek.

She turned, watching the love struck couple walk on down the hallway.

A soft smile graced her lips. Sometimes it was better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all.


End file.
